When a large-scale battlefield situation is simulated, the amount of data to be processed is very large, and thus a high-performance computer, for example, a super computer or the like, is used.
Recently, with the development of computer performance, a small-scale battlefield situation may be simulated on a server basis, and current technology has reached a level such that a simulation procedure can be displayed in real time.
Since technology for visualizing and processing a real-time simulation procedure processes data in conformity with a display frame, the amount of data to be processed may be restricted to some degree, thus enabling a video to be processed in real time. In most simulation situations, an interval between frames is narrow compared to the movement speeds of combat objects, for example, soldiers, tanks, and war vessels, and thus there is no particular problem when processing the trajectories of combat objects in real time for each frame.
However, in some special situations, there may occur a case where it is impossible to obtain precise simulation results for a situation occurring in an interval between frames.
For example, if a situation, in which objects moving at very high movement speeds encounter each other, is simulated, the objects may move a long distance even during a time corresponding to an interval between frames, thus making it difficult to obtain precise simulation results.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a case where aircraft A and antiaircraft missile M are flying in opposite directions. Since the aircraft A and the missile M move at very high movement speeds, there is a concern that, even if a situation in which the aircraft and the missile encounter each other occurs in an interval between frames (e.g., between an n-th frame and an n+1-th frame), the situation may not be simulated. As shown in FIG. 1A, in the situation of simulation performed at a rate of 20 frames per second, if it is assumed that the aircraft A is flying at Mach 3 and the missile M is flying at Mach 5, a relative speed between the aircraft A and the missile M is Mach 8, and the aircraft A and the missile M relatively move a distance of about 120 m whenever one frame is increased. That is, when Mach 1 is simplified to 300 m/s, and a time of 1/20 seconds that is an interval between frames is applied, it can be seen from such calculation that ‘8×300 m/s× 1/20s’ is obtained, and the aircraft A and the missile M perform a relative motion by 120 m per frame. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a state in which the aircraft A and the missile M move a distance of 120 m during the progress of one frame. In this case, when the aircraft A and the missile M are far away from each other by 70 m in an n-th frame (see FIG. 1A), they are far away from each other by 50 m after crossing each other in an n+1-th frame that is a subsequent frame (see FIG. 1B). When a relative distance between the aircraft A and the missile M in the n-th frame and the n+1-th frame exceeds the maximum explosible distance of the proximity fuse of the missile M, the movement speeds of the aircraft A and the missile M are higher than the interval between the frames, so that there is an error that prevents simulation of a situation where the aircraft and the missile cross each other.
For example, when the maximum explosible distance of the proximity fuse of the missile M is 30 m, and the aircraft A and the missile M are approaching each other by a distance of 10 m between the n-th frame and the n+1-th frame, the aircraft A and the missile M are simulated to be far away from each other by a distance of 70 m in the n-th frame and by a distance of 50 m in the n+1-th frame. Thus, it is impossible to determine whether the aircraft A and the missile M will encounter each other.
Here, the missile M is intended to shoot down the aircraft A, and contains a proximity fuse installed therein so that, even if the missile M does not directly hit a target, the missile explodes when the target falls within the range of a preset distance.
Therefore, in FIG. 1, when the aircraft A and the missile M encounter each other between the n-th frame and the n+1-th frame, it is impossible to determine whether the aircraft A and the missile M have approached each other within the operable range of the proximity fuse and how close they have approached each other even if the aircraft A and the missile M approach each other during an interval between the frames. That is, since the relative distance between the aircraft A and the missile M is generally greater than the operable range of the proximity fuse, a problem arises in that it is difficult to determine whether two objects will encounter each other.